Spencer the Mad Scientist
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Spencer Reid seeks revenge on those who tormented him years ago.  He seeks revenge in a most unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

Although it had been many years since Spencer Reid had seen or talked to Lila, he still carried a torch for her. He went to her movies and thought about her everyday. He told no one about it. His co-workers thought he was long over her. Little did they know.

Spencer Reid at age 30 decided to retire from the BAU. It was a surprise to everyone. He had gone to Florida and had purchased some farm land in Dixie County, Florida. After he retired, he settled in a farm outside of Horseshoe Beach, Florida.

A couple of weeks later

Spencer Reid was at Tampa General Hospital trying to figure out a way to get Lila out of the Hospital. She'd been badly beaten by her boyfriend and was in the hospital being treated. She would be going home the following morning. Spencer figured out a way to get into the hospital and get her out which he did.

Lila Archer was resting in a guest room in Spencer Reid's home. He looked at her as she slept. He walked up to her and scanned her body giving her a bar code and a number. They he programmed her.

A couple of months later the couple got married at the Dixie County Courthouse. Spencer Reid believed that since they wanted to have children, they should do so respectfully.

On cue, Lila Archer-Reid came into their bedroom dressed in a black teddy which left little to the imagination. She got into the bed and kissed Reid. The TV was on and Lila's picture was plastered all over the screen.

"It's been three months since Lila Archer was last seen. It was believed…

"Spencer can we turn that off?" said Lila clearly annoyed.

"Sure, baby." He said turning the TV off.

Lila got into bed with Reid and they started kissing each other. Reid knew that he was going to have the time of his life as he had programmed Lila's response to him. The experience was great.


	2. Chapter 2

Lila became pregnant very quickly. Ten months later she gave birth to a baby boy. Then the following year she had a baby girl, followed by another baby boy the next year. Reid realized that having all these babies was taking a toll on Lila's body. He needed to do something different.

He did research on how fertility clinics were set up. He managed to take equipment from a fertility clinic and set it up on his farm. He had a room where he could do what he needed to do. He had hundreds of jars stored in a nearby room.

He took two eggs from Lila and put them in a test tube. He then took some sperm which he had stored and mixed them together. He had two large jars which were like an artificial womb where he poured the mixtures. Within a day there were 2 embryos and then in a couple of months later, there were 2 babies.

The more children that he fathered the better. Within weeks, he collected eggs from Cadet Seaver, JJ, Garcia, and Prentress. They didn't remember a thing. Soon there were 20 jars of embryos being formed in various stages.

Reid realized that he would need some help and soon. Within a year the BAU team with the exception of Garcia and Morgan were retired, living on his property, working for him. .


	3. Chapter 3

For years Spencer Reid had wanted to get back at those that humiliated him. He wanted them to know what it was like to be treated that way. He had programmed a mainframe computer which would make this job much easier. It had taken him nearly 20 years to do so.

One of the girls who humiliated him was accosted by 16 women all of whom had long blonde hair and green eyes. They drove her 200 miles to where there was a zombie festival. A parade was about to ready to start. She was forced to mark in front of them while they threw eggs at her, pulled her hair, and tormented her verbally. One of the girls shaved her head with the words loser on it. Then she was let go.

Several months later she was interviewed on TV. The hair hadn't grown back and she couldn't hide the words loser. She couldn't wear a hat or a wig because it was uncomfortable and she would break out in a rash. She cried and sobbed while she was being interviewed.

"Who do you think was responsible for this?" asked the reporter.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

Former football player Josh Martin and four others were taken at gunpoint by 16 men who looked like they were cloned. They also was driven to the zombie festival where he was forced to walk down the street in with a huge baby rattles and dressed in an adult diaper. All of them were forced to put on baby bonnets. They were forced numerous times to drink something which caused them to have several accidents. They weren't allowed to change. The sixteen men taunted them, threw eggs at them and from time to time pulled their hair. People got as far away from them as possible. Some people gagged when they walked by them due to the smell which was very pungent. The men then drove them to a rest area and left them there.

Months later Josh and the four others were still badly shaken by it.

Spencer Reid posed it on you tube. Their tormentors continued to torment them by e-mail. FBI and others couldn't trace who was doing this. Despite good detailed pictures of those involved, no one could identify them.

The 16 men and women came back to the farm where Spencer Reid was living. Spencer Reid had created them in a chemistry lab and on the computer. They were not humans and they didn't come from human beings. Spencer Reid himself was not a human being even though he looked like one and acted like one. Gideon who now was a ruler in another planet needed them so Spencer sent them to the planet. He watched on the computer as they left planet earth.


End file.
